Through my eyes
by Grey Distortion
Summary: In Truth, None Of It Was Fiction - oneshot entry. If you haven't read that fanfic, then you won't understand this one. Meet Pippa, an innocent bystander who just so happened to be involved. How far and how much would you give up to save a friend?


**One-shot Entry for 'In Truth, None Of It Was Fiction.' If you haven't read that fanfic then you won't understand this one.**

**I OWN NOTHING, NOT FMA OR KARMYN OR MARIA DALLAS **

"Mum. Mum. Mum. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mama. Mama. Ma-"

"WHAT!" my mum turned around, glaring at me.

I smiled whilst retracting my fingers into a shape of a love heart, "I love you."

Her eyes softened slightly, but her facial expression didn't change.

"Pippa, if you don't shut up then when we get to the new house, you will be sleeping outside."

I feigned a look of horror, "But I love you."

"Yes, well at the moment I don't love you back."

My dad who was sitting next to my mum started to chuckle. "MUM! How could you say such a thing," I frowned and started to fake cry, "what have I done to deserve this cruel punishment?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Your drama lessons are paying off," I froze instantly, "you're getting really good."

"Damn, caught out again," I muttered.

At this very moment, my family and I were in a car driving to our new house in Boston, in America. We had moved from England originally, because my dad got a promotion that required us to move countries. Of course I kicked up a fuss, I mean who wouldn't? To leave your friends, home and everything that you care about to move half way around the world for a stupid job, but I knew I couldn't change any decisions since I wasn't the one paying for the mortgages. I generally don't mind going out of my comfort zone, but even this was going to be difficult for me to adjust to.

The longer we sat in the car, the stuffier it grew. I felt like I was being swallowed up by the smell of sweat, due to the heat that was emitting from outside, and it was growing increasingly hard to think straight or to concentrate on the low hum of the music that was playing in the background from the radio. Eventually the car started slowing down, and pulled up in front of a rather normal size house. As soon as the car halted to a stop, I swung open the door and jumped out, raising my arms in the air.

"Freedom!"

My dad opened the car door and stepped out, "No, actually you need to take the luggage out of the car and unpack once we get inside."

"….then do I get freedom?"

He extended his right arm out, resting his hand on my head whilst nodding. I sighed, glancing at the amount of bags that was wedged in the car; this is going to take a long time, I thought.

-x-x-x-

After many hours of working, we had managed to unpack most of the things. The delivery men, that had our things that couldn't be moved by hand, arrived shortly and helped us to move the things in. Luckily, we had gotten to the new house at about 6 in the morning so it was about 4pm right now. The sun still shone brightly outside, making everyone sweat even more. I wasn't use to the heat, although when you come from a country that has bad weather all the time, you'd understand my pain. I slouched down further into the sofa, as the door bell rang. The sound of footsteps grew louder, followed by the sound of the door opening and greetings.

"Pippa! Come meet our new neighbour."

I ran my fingers through my light brown hair, before pushing myself from the sofa and walking to the door. When I had gotten there, I was greeted by a girl around my age. Her wavy blonde hair flowed to her shoulders and her blue and green hinted eyes were also studying me. She was a lot shorter than I was, but I'm quite tall so everyone seemed short to me anyway.

"Hi."

"Hey," My mum gently pushed me through the door so that I was moving closer to this girl.

"Pippa, this is Karmyn Dallas; they live to the house on the right. You should go around the neighbour hood to familiarise yourself, Karmyn will show you around."

"What?" This Karmyn girl also looked surprised, as if this was news to her as well.

My mum gave me one last shove, before closing the door. We both stared at each for a while, until she decided to speak up.

"So do you want me to show you around?"

I snorted, "Nah, do you mind if we just went to your house, away from the sun?"

She raised her eyebrow, "don't like the heat?"

"Normally I don't, but I'm warm and tired from unpacking."

"Oh, then follow me."

"Onward, my fellow neighbour! And we will defeat the thing called the sun!" I received one of those 'Erm… ok' looks from her, "I have jet lag."

"That explains a lot."

I followed her into the house next door, where we went into the living room. The house itself was a little bigger than mine, and I noticed that in the pictures, which were in her house, it only showed her and a woman who was probably her mum.

"My mom is out at work, and she won't come back until late."

"What does you mum do for a living?"

Karmyn pulled her laptop screen open and pushed the on button, "She's a scientist. Have you heard of the name Maria Dallas?"

"No, not really. No offense."

She looked surprised and somewhat a little relieved, "its fine. She's my mom and she works with a team studying new elements."

"That's cool. My dad works in an accountancy firm, and my mum's an interior designer. My dad got promoted, which is why we moved here." I watched the laptop as it turned on and noticed the background: it had a transmutation circle on.

"You watch Fullmetal Alchemist?" I asked.

She smiled, "yeah I'm a big fan."

And that is the day that started our friendship. I'm sure you've heard the saying when one Otaku meets another one, they automatically become friends.

-x-x-x-

"Pippa."

"Yes Karmyn?"

"Why and how did you get into my house?"

I smirked and jangled the key, "Your mum gave me a copy of the house key."

Karmyn rolled her eyes, whilst pulling out her books from her school bag and chucking it on the floor, "when did she give it to you?"

I hopped off the stool and grinned, "last week."

It had been 4 months since I came to Boston, and I loved it. The heat no longer annoyed me, and I would end up going to Karmyn's most of the time. We would always joke that I might as well live in her house since I was there so often, which is why I have the key to her house. After the following week of meeting Karmyn, she realised that I was generally hyper all of the time and that despite acting dumb, I was quite smart. I also learnt that she was happy that I treated her normally, rather than comparing her to her mum, she would complain to me saying that it was annoying when everyone else did it.

"Hey, Karmyn."

She sat on the couch and opened one of her books, "yeah?"

"Need any help?"

She snorted, "What? In chemistry? I thought you were homeschooled until the new school term started anyway." That was true, since I was taught different things due to education system in England; my parents thought that it would be best if I was taught at home for a while, until I was on the same level as everyone else.

I pouted, "what, can't friends help each other? What is the world coming too?"

"Its fine, I don't have much work to do anyway."

I joined her on the sofa and leaned back, crossing my arms "anything interesting that happened at school today?"

"Nothing much, just new students."

"Oo, do I detect a hint of romance in the air? Or did you just fart?"

She laughed, "No, no. They're from England and their names are Willard and Alfred Cirle."

"Willard and Alfred? What kind of names are they?"

"Well what do you call normal names?"

"Thomas…Craig….Robert, those are normal names. Willard and Alfred... not so much. So I'm guessing they're brothers."

"Alfred skipped a grade and we're all in the same class for Chemistry."

I chuckled, "Aw Karmyn, you're so adorable. Soon you'll be dating one of those guys, and when you do… I better get to meet him and if he makes you cry, I'll castrate him."

Karmyn stopped concentrating on her book and started to blush and laugh at the same time, "Since when did you become my mom?"

I grinned, whilst wrapping my arm around her shoulder, "The moment I got the house key. But in all seriousness, I will kick their asses if they hurt you. Now let's watch Bleach, you deserve a break from school work."

After 10 minutes of me whining/fake crying, I managed to drag her away from her school work and watch Bleach. Hooray for procrastination.

-x-x-x-

"I'm home!" I heard the voice from down stairs shout. I poised myself, ready to jump as soon as she would open the door. I loved Karmyn's room; it was full of pictures of anime characters that were attached to the ceiling and the walls. I waited with patience until the door flung open; I then sprang from behind the door.

"BOO!"

She gazed at me for a moment, before throwing her bag on the floor. Her eyes looked flat, and were filled with sadness.

She sighed, "hey Pippa." I frowned and latched my arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Are you okay?"

She remained silent for moment, before saying something, "I was just thinking that's all."

My frown deepened as I released her from my grasp, "Don't think then. Do you want me to go?"

She shook her head and pulled out her homework from her bag. I watched her for a while, and then noticed something that caused me to smile.

"Karmyn~~" I sang, "Is that a certain young boy's number that I see written on your arm?"

She smiled a bit and I could tell that she had calmed down, "It's not like that. We're working on a chemistry project together."

"Sure you are," I teased, "Does that mean I get to meet the Cirle brothers?"

Karmyn laughed, "Of course you will. Oh, it turns out that their fans of FMA."

"Oo, they sound better and better. How about you get one brother and I get the other? I joked. She looked like she was in a better mood already.

I jumped off the bed to get a closer look at her arm. I pulled her arm up and inspected it for while, until I noticed something from the reflection of the mirror in front of me.

"Karmyn."

"Yes?"

"You said that they were fans of FMA right?" She looked at me confused and nodded,

"Hold out you arm and look into the mirror."

She turned to the mirror and froze; I observed her facial expressions to find that she was shocked.

CIRLE- xXx-XxX-xXXx

xXXx-XxX-xXx-ELRIC

She gasped, and then fished her mobile from her jean pocket. What's going on? I thought, I only mentioned it because it was a funny coincidence but Karmyn acting as if it's something else. She dialled the number on her arm three times, before getting it right.

"E-Willard?" I couldn't hear what they were saying on the other side of the phone. She was breathing faster than usual and her voice sounded strained, as if she was trying to control it.

"Actually, Willard, can you and Alfred come over, like, right now?"

"Uhm, I-I think it would be best so start this project sooner rather than later! And since I finished my homework early, so I figured we could."

She took a deep breath, "Also, there are some things that I need to talk to the two of you about."

There was a long pause until sound came from the other end of the phone, "okay great!"

When she hung up, Karmyn sat on the bed looking gormless.

"So I finally get to meet them." Her heads snapped towards my direction, she hesitated to answer me. She rubbed the back of her neck and had trouble meeting eye contact.

"Actually Pippa, do you mind going home? I really need to finish this project….." she trailed off and stared at her arm. A wave of disappointment and rejection hit me hard, she was lying to me. Something was going on, yet she wouldn't tell me. I felt as if someone had stabbed a rusty knife in my gut and was twisting it around, and my heart felt heavy.

I slowly got up and murmured, "Okay," before leaving the house. I raised my head to look at the sky, clouds had started to form and they were blocking the sunlight. A breeze hit my skin, causing Goosebumps to appear on my arm. I was cold.

-x-x-x-

The sky grew darker and was cloudless, I watched as the stars appear one by one slowly, and the ominous moon, that hung up high in the field of darkness. The air smelt heavily of autumn leaves and acorns, which was accompanied by silence. I was glad that I decided to have a stroll tonight, the weather seemed just right.

It had been a few days since the incident with Karmyn, and we haven't spoken to each other since. I guess you could say that my pride wouldn't allow me to talk to her again. I knew that I was acting childish, but I was hurt pretty badly. Why didn't she call me and tell me what was going on? Was she planning to even talk to me after this? I knew she would have to talk to me eventually, as I was going to the same school as her when the new term started, but was I the type of person that couldn't be trusted? My friends back in England would tell me things all the time, and I would always keep it a secret, which was why when Karmyn didn't tell me, it hurt me a lot.

I was so deep in thought that I nearly walked into a lamp post. Luckily I managed avoid it just in time, but I realised something. Where was I? I had been lost in thought for so long that I had ended up walking to a street that I had never seen before.

Suddenly I heard the door bell and the sound of people taking, which grabbed my attention. I viewed the street until I saw where the noise came from; it was Karmyn and her mum. The door of the house opened, and a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes stepped out. He greeted them and invited them in, closing the door when they had gone in.

Oh no, not good I thought, its good that I found them and everything since they'll know how to get back, but I wasn't sure if I could face Karmyn. What if she was mad at me? Or even worse, what if she thought that I was stalking her? I groaned and sat on the curb of the pavement, placing my elbows on my knees and resting my head on my hands. I rubbed my temples, unsure of what to do. If I had brought my mobile, I wouldn't be having this problem, but noo I have to forget to bring it. I sighed, of all the days to forget to bring some thing.

I sat there for about 10 minutes, until I had plucked up enough courage to get up. I approached the door and knocked it loudly. After waiting and hearing nothing, I knocked again. Once again, nothing happened. Are you kidding me? What do I do now? My hand hovered above the door handle, unsure of whether to take the risk or not. I ignored all sense of rationality and pushed down the handle.

"Hello? Karmyn, anybody home?" I shouted, but received no answer.

Well, there's no going back now, I thought. I walked into the house, closing the door behind me and listened to any noise. I heard a murmur of voices coming from the basement, so I decided to investigate. I opened the wooden door leading to the basement, and walked down the dusty steps into a dark room, before pausing. My mind had trouble taking in what I was seeing; a transmutation on the floor with two boys on it, 2 people standing there in shock, a white and yellow vortex of light shining from the ground and Karmyn caught in it. There faces were filled with horror and shock, not at the thought of me catching them, but seeing Karmyn being caught in the vortex. Before I knew it, my body had launched itself forward and was grabbing Karmyn's arm. She looked up, her eyes wide with shock. I didn't even notice that I had caught on to the vortex until I was getting pulled in.

"Pippa! I'm sorry!"

My mind wasn't registering anything, but one sentence: what have I done? The voice in my head was chanting it louder and faster, screaming at me 'WHAT HAVE I DONE?' I was in a state of shock, that I didn't even notice the black tentacles grabbing parts of my body, pulling me closer. A tear dropped from my eye, and I couldn't hear anything or could see properly, all I could see were blurry blobs of people trying to speak to me. The last thought ran through my mind was 'Am I going to die?' and then everything turned black.

-x-x-x-

I felt as if I was going to throw up when I had woken up. I was in a white space, which automatically reminded me of voids in space that was in between every world/dimension, but were empty. I'm glad I watched that episode of Doctor Who, but it also reminded me of something else. I then noticed that I wasn't alone, but was with the two boys that I had seen earlier, a giant grey door and… Truth.

My brain snapped and made all of the connections of what was happening, but it didn't seem as if I would break down. It was probably because I was still in shock. I raised my hand and waved it at the Elric brothers.

"Erm… hi." I greeted awkwardly. They were both in a state of shock, but quickly snapped out of it when I had spoken. The shorter one, who I guessed was Edward, walked up to me and grabbed my shirt, he was fuming.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" he shouted, I winced from the loudness of his voice, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

"Brother!" Al called out.

I grabbed his arms and pulled them away from me, "No I don't," I stated in a calm voice, "but shouting at me won't make the situation any better. All I know was that something bad was going to happen to my friend so I tried to stop it. Are you really going to shout at me for that?"

Ed released his grasp and took a step back. I could tell that he was trying to compose himself, but he was having a great difficulty in doing so.

"Well, isn't this interesting," we all turned to Truth, who was grinning, "What do you plan to do Pippa Foster? The stone only has enough power to let two people cross, and the door only opens one way"

I froze. What? Wait so I'm stuck here?

"You're Pippa?" I glanced up to see Ed's face, which was surprised.

"Yes?"

Al walked closer to me and was smiling, "Karmyn talks about you a lot. You mean a lot to her and she really trusts you. She feels really bad for not telling you about us."

"Really?" Al nodded.

"She really cares about you." I turned to look at Ed, who didn't look angry anymore.

"This is all really touching, but you do realise that you're stuck here?"

I gazed at Truth for a while, "What about Karmyn?"

"Hehehe, of course she will be stuck here too."

I looked up and the faces of the Elric brothers, it was filled with darkness and sorrow. I grabbed both of their arms until they were close enough to me, and I pulled them in for a hug. The hug only lasted for a few seconds, and then I pulled back to see them both confused.

I kept my face straight, removing all traces of emotion. I knew what was going to happen. Karmyn's mum would probably give up her life to let her live, but my parents doesn't know where I am. My dad had gone for the week and my mum was out for the next few days. No one would come looking for me. I doubt Hohenheim would be able to help me.

I turned to look at Truth again, "Let the Elric brothers go back home." I could hear them gasp.

"My, my, you are interesting." I watched as the grey door opened, and the black arms starting to pull them both in.

Ed's eyes were filled with horror, "What about you?" he shouted.

"How much is my life worth?" I asked,

Truth grinned, sending shivers up my spine, "For you're friend?"

"Don't you dare!" and "Don't do it!" was what Ed and Al was shouting at me. They were both struggling to break free.

"Yes."

"Your life is enough to pay for the language and to open the gate, but not enough for her lifespan."

I frowned, I didn't realise that there was a different life span. Hopefully, her mum's life would pay for it.

"Okay."

I watched as parts of my body slowly deteriorated, crumbling into nothing whilst Truth was gaining parts of my body. My body and mind felt numb, as if I couldn't feel anything.

"Why are you doing this?" Ed shouted.

I turned to look at him, as I weakly smiled. My body was shaking as it finally clicked that I really was going to die. Hot tears rolled down my face and as my knees felt weak, and I fell to the ground.

"T-There's no h-h-hope for me," I whimpered, "To be either s-stuck here for the r-rest of my life, n-n-never being able to see the p-people I care, or to let s-someone else live…t-things are better this w-way."

"You can't lose hope!" Al shouted.

I wiped my tears with my hands, only to see it deteriorating.

I breathed slowly and tried to compose myself, but I couldn't stop crying. Ed and Al were almost completely pulled through.

"Look after Karmyn for me and her mum!" I yelled.

They both looked each other, than at me. There eyes were filled with determine and shouted, "We will!" at the same time.

I watched as they both went in and the door disappearing. I glanced up to see Truth smiling at me.

"It's too late for me, I'm already dead."

**Dear gosh, this took me way too many hours. Anyway I hope you like it.**

**Push the magical blue button of magicalness. **


End file.
